he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Out of the Past
Out of the Past is the 29th episode of the 2002 He-Man and the Masters of the Universe series. It originally aired on November 1, 2003. Whilst visiting a village, Teela discovers further clues to her origins. Summary He-Man and Skeletor are fighting while Teela and Sy-Klone are making sure the Kulatak Caravan got to the Royal Palace safely. After the battle, Teela tells Sy-Klone to return to the palace without her. During her solo ride, Teela gets a vision of her past and a nearby village until her Sky Sled crashes into the top of a rock and falls unconscious. Lucky for her, she was found by the locals. At Snake Mountain, Skeletor shows Beast Man, Trap-Jaw, Tri-Klops, and Evil-Lyn his new versions of his Skeleton Warriors by dipping them in wet clay. Meanwhile, Teela wakes up in the village of Pelezeea, home to Odiphus' kind, the Pelleezeans. She meets the village Shaman. Back at Snake Mountain, Skeletor is deciding on which settlement he should send his new skeleton warriors to attack in order to test them, until Stinkor appears and suggests his old home village of Pelezeea. The Shaman shows Teela the Wall of Remembrance where she sees a carving of a girl who resembles her. At Castle Grayskull, The Sorceress summons Man-At-Arms to Castle Grayskull. She tells him the tale of the time that she left Castle Grayskull for a while way before Skeletor appeared. She takes form of a girl and arrives at Pelezeean where the villager welcome her. She found herself at peace until an evil warlord named Prahvus invaded the land after he was told by Odiphus where the villagers kept their weapons. The Pelezeean tried to defent themselves, but The Sorceress stepped in and defeated them. After Prahvus and the soldiers, Odiphus was punished (but the punishment wasn't told even though we know he was banished). The citizens made a carving of her in the side of the cliff. Later on, Prahvus joined up with other warlords which resulted in a battle called "The Great Unrest." The villagers bring an injured and amnesiac warrior to the village. The Sorceress heals him and after some recovery, the warrior returns to the battle. The Sorceress sends Man-At-Arms to rescue Teela and he takes Prince Adam with him. At Pelezeea, Teela notices that the batteries for her Wind Raider are missing and finds them with the Shaman who wants her to stay. Just then, Skeletor attacks and dispatches the clay-covered Skeleton Warriors and leaves. Teela tries to fend them off but is overwhelmed until Man-At-Arms and Prince Adam arrive to help. Prince Adam secretly leaves and turns into He-Man to help fight them. The clay-covered Skeleton Warriors keep healing themselves until they discover that they crack after being exposed to fire. They lead them away from the village and start burning and breaking them until there was nothing left of them. After the battle, the Pelezeean thank He-Man, Teela, and Man-At-Arms for saving them. As Man-At-Arms looks at the Wall of Remembrance, The Sorceress contacts him and tells him that after the warrior returned to battle, the Elders were calling her back to Castle Grayskull and she leaves with a baby that grew up to be Teela under Man-At-Arms' care. Moral Man-At-Arms: "Everything that happens in your life gets stored in your mind and becomes part of your memory. Things you read in books, people you meet. The things you do today will be what you remember tomorrow and what others will remember about you. So always try to do your best. Be kind and helpful and you'll have wonderful memories to look back on. Oh, heheh, I almost forgot: until next time." Heroic Warriors *Battle Cat *Cringer *He-Man *Prince Adam *Man-At-Arms *Syclone *Teela Allies *Council of Elders (mentioned) *Kulatak *Pelezeeans *Sorceress Evil Warriors *Beastman *Evil Lyn *Skeletor *Stinkor *Trapjaw *Triklops Villains *Mutant Warrior Locations *Castle Grayskull *Pelezeea *Snake Mountain Vehicles *Battle Ram Chariot *Sky-Sled *Terrordactyl *Wind Raider Technology Creatures *Zoar Artifacts *Eternium (mentioned) Cast * Cam Clarke as He-Man/Prince Adam * Kathleen Barr as Evil Lyn * Lisa Ann Beley as Teela * Garry Chalk as Man-At-Arms * Brian Dobson as Skeletor * Paul Dobson as Trapjaw and Triklops * Michael Donovan as Roboto * Brian Drummond as Stinkor/Young Odiphus * Scott McNeil as Beastman * Nicole Oliver as Sorceress * John Payne as Syclone Trivia Gallery ThQ2HBLNKK.jpg Teela-outofthepast11.jpg Mqdefault.jpg 2.jpg 1.jpg 0.jpg Outpast04.jpg teela-outofthepast21.jpg teelana2.jpg IMG_0049.JPG IMG_0051.JPG IMG_0059.JPG Screenshot (4).png Screenshot (5).png Screenshot (8).png Screenshot (9).png Screenshot (10).png Screenshot (12).png Screenshot (13).png Screenshot (14).png External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *TVmaze Category:He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002 TV series) episodes